999 Doves
by Donutbird
Summary: [Two-shot] She gave him paper doves every day but little did he know, they were more than just folded pieces of paper.
1. 999 Doves

**999 Doves**

 **A/N Here is another emotional one-shot I've decided to write! I'm sorry I haven't been updating or writing much fanfiction. (As a fourteen-year-old, I'm surprisingly busy.) I've been secretly penning an original story to practice my writing style, technique, etc. Anyway, hopefully, you and enjoy and see you at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret of Moonacre or anything related to the franchise.**

" _Robin…I wanted to tell you that…I came here to tell you…" She clenched her fist and closed her eyes. Her nervousness was almost too much to bear. "I came to tell you that I love you!"_

 _He looked at her then at the ground. A heartbreaking sigh. "I'm sorry, Maria. I can't accept your love…it wouldn't be fair to you. Please…give it to someone else." He ruefully turned away to leave._

" _No! Robin, please come back! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything." Tears began to brim her eyes as she choked on a sob._

 _He stole a quick glance at her._

" _No…Maria. I'm sorry, I really am."_

That day happened four years ago. She was thirteen when she confessed. And when the next day arrived, Maria gave him her first paper dove.

* * *

Robin was surprised to see her the next day following her confession.

Maria was smiling at him, attempting to hide as much pain as she could. "Here, Robin." Her hands shook as she thrust the paper dove to his chest.

He gazed at it before taking it as gently as a hunter could. "Oh, uh…" He was tempted to just throw it away. After all, could you possibly do with a paper dove? His own name was "Robin". Why would someone give him a dove?

In the back of her mind, she knew he would just stuff it in his pocket and probably use it as a napkin. But she didn't care. All Maria did was smile brightly and bid the Bird Boy a good rest of the day.

* * *

That same year, in winter, when the Merryweathers and De Noirs came together to celebrate Christmas, she gave him five more paper doves. It was rather unusual since she would typically give him at least one paper dove in a day or in a week.

"It's Christmas, that's why," She answered, softly grinning.

* * *

It was a cool spring morning when he received his seventy-ninth paper dove.

He was walking home after checking his traps when he began to wonder why Maria gave him paper doves. They were so small, so delicate, and completely insignificant to him. It was just a piece of paper folded in a shape of a bird.

The heir of the De Noir clan had to keep thinking of bigger things. He shouldn't be wasting his time on such meager subjects as this.

So then why did he bother to keep those paper doves all these months? From the first to the seventy-ninth. It was almost humiliating to muse about. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to throw them away.

Strangely enough, he's often found himself counting each one of them.

* * *

He was leaving for his first international hunting trip when she stopped giving him paper boats. The trip was for the De Noir clan to explore a little bit more of the world; they never did venture out of Moonacre very often. Perhaps they could even find some valuable or interesting possessions.

It was also a time for the De Noir heir to see a little glimpse of the world as a whole.

That day would be his first breath of freedom from his father and clan. It would be a refreshing and renewing experience. Ironically so, robins were a symbol of new birth.

No one was there to say goodbye to him except his father and some fellow De Noirs who were going also. He hadn't told Maria he was leaving for a year. It honestly made him feel a bit cruel.

He didn't take much along with him; there was nothing much to take.

The only things that he brought were his travel bag and the one-hundred and sixty-six paper doves.

* * *

A year had passed.

He came back home. They both met.

They stared at each other for a while, trying to recollect each other's faces from a year ago. He was solemn, attempting to detect any sort of bitterness that she could be holding.

There wasn't any.

After a couple moments, she approached him cautiously. "Robin?"

No reply.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't reply again, only blankly gazing at her.

A stray tear cascaded down her cheek. "Robin…are you all right?"

He mentally shook his head. No, he wasn't all right, he wasn't okay. He was guilt-ridden, torn, and empty.

He didn't mean to kill that family. _He didn't, he didn't._ It was a mistake that burdened his conscious. He would never intentionally kill someone innocent, much less a family with children.

But in the dead of night, when his group was being attacked by natives, their mindset instinctively fought for survival. They slashed their swords, aimed their arrows, and fought as hard as five men could.

And when he aimed his arrow, when his men swiped their swords, no one was left alive. They either all died or fled. And when he peered down at his feet, there were two children. A young boy and girl with their eyes opened but lungs unbreathing.

This incident flashed him back to Maria. No matter what, even back then, he wouldn't have had her die by his hands. His father, maybe, but never him.

He stared at her, his eyes cold. "No, I'm not okay. I'll be leaving in a week for another trip." He couldn't stay here, not now.

Maria gaped at him in shock. She knew he was hurt by his mistakes but this was just impulsive. "But you just came back—

"I'll be leaving. Nothing can stop me." He looked straight into her eyes. "Not even you."

 _Not even the paper doves he's kept for one year._

* * *

Another year passed.

He's learned a lot on his travels. He used to be the sly, mischievous boy two years ago, and though he still was, there was more than just wit and fun. The world was a large place, and one day, he would like to travel out there once more.

The day he returned home, everyone was there to greet him back. It was endearing and heartwarming to him. Despite his wrongdoings, the ones that cared for him were still there.

He's never had that as a child.

"You're home."

He grinned. "I guess I am."

"I'm happy about that. It was sort of boring having no one to talk to and forced to make new friends."

Smirking at her, he took a second to examine the girl he hasn't seen in a year. She was prettier, more elegant and graceful. But like a meadow of daisies, she still remained the simple, lively person she was.

Her ginger red locks curled and framed her face nicely and the midnight blue dress she wore stole many glances. _She's grown as well._

"Was there something you wanted?" He kept his tone neutral and formal. A flash of hurt crossed over her face but both of them ignored it.

She bit her lip. "I…hold on, I'll be right back."

Robin watched her run off to the carriage at the front of the De Noir mansion. She began pulling and lifting a box out of the trunk. When she returned, an anxious smile was resting on her face as she dropped it on the ground.

Furrowing his brows at her offering, he lifted open the box. Inside was an assortment of paper doves ranging in color. He looked up, gesturing her to explain.

She flushed. "W-whenever I had spare time, I would fold paper doves," she mumbled quietly, "I would get r-really bored at the mansion so…I thought doing this could get my mind off of things. I also missed two of your birthdays so..." When he didn't respond, her nervousness knotted further. "I'm sorry if you don't like them…it was stupid anyway. J-just ignore I gave them to you."

Reaching down to pick up the box, Maria was met with her arm being held back by Robin's.

"Thank you."

She stiffened, stunned. When she regained her senses, she smiled joyfully.

"You're welcome."

* * *

When he returned home to his bedroom in the gothic-themed mansion, he felt conflicted. He didn't want to count the paper doves but something in his mind kept urging him to.

So he did.

169.

Plus 397

563.

* * *

It was a fine spring morning when she gave him the seven-hundredth paper dove.

Not much had changed. He was the clever Bird Boy, heir to the De Noir throne and she was the kind Moon Princess, heir to the Merryweather estate. They were not opposites, but they weren't exactly the same either.

That year, when he was eighteen and she was fifteen, Maria began courting a gentleman from the De Noir clan. One of Robin's good friends who was much gentler than most De Noirs.

Many people loved them. "It is like a forbidden lovers story in Merryweather and De Noir form," they would whisper when the couple was strolling down the streets. Robin heard them almost everywhere they went.

He remembered growing angry.

"Why would you give me paper doves when you were courting somebody?!" He snapped when Maria and he were resting in the forest. Even though she was taken, she still made time for the De Noir who helped her two years ago.

Maria grew speechless. It wasn't like she was cheating on her lover with him. They were _just_ paper doves she's had a habit of making for him. Noticing her shock, Robin amended.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, "I didn't mean to get angry at you. I…was angry at something else."

Her eyes softened as Maria gave a small grin. "It's all right." She opened her mouth to say more, but, with a brief hesitation, clamped her mouth shut.

Robin only nodded before he heard a couple twigs breaking by footsteps. He immediately knew who it was. "He's coming," Robin said. Looking to her right, she saw a figure slowly coming into view.

Smiling, she waved at the figure. "Robin…" He didn't look at her. She sighed. "I'll talk to you later. It looks like Daniel needs me."

Without another word, he watched as Maria ran and leaped into the hands of her lover.

* * *

She was engaged when Robin received his eight-hundred and fifty-third paper dove. Despite her recent engagement, she still managed to fold doves every day for him.

He, finally, asked her why.

Maria avoided the question because, even now, she didn't know herself. "Bird Boy," He stared at her. "Did you…keep my doves?"

"No."

A complete lie. It was a complete lie. But Maria would never have expected Robin to lie to her, so, she believed him.

Her posture slouched as she turned her head. "Oh…" She mumbled, "You…threw them all away."

He didn't stop himself from staring at her face. His gaze lingered at her hair, her thick eyelashes, and her supple lips. It wasn't difficult to see the truth. The truth that was right underneath the lie. If only he could tell her…

But he cannot.

He should not.

Maria stared at him; he stared back. "Well," Maria said, breaking the silence, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Watching her go, his heart ached. It doesn't matter anyway.

He was the past, a thing that could've been.

He was her first crush.

But someone was there to pick up her pieces, to help her stand tall.

Daniel was her first love.

* * *

It was five days before her wedding when he received the nine-hundred and ninety-fourth paper dove.

He wasn't asked to be a part of the wedding. He and Daniel weren't even very close to begin with and Maria couldn't ask him to be anything. That simple fact added more salt to the already opened wound.

But maybe it was better he wasn't part of his own destruction.

"How much longer are you going to give me these paper doves?" He asked her on that day. That question has been churning in his mind since the first hundred. That had been four years ago.

Maria didn't reply for a few moments. "Until the message gets through," She answered vaguely.

"Or until you get married," he added quickly.

She tensed. Their eyes met. "You'll be there, right?" Her eyes were oddly pleading.

Robin's throat became unbearable dry. Swallowing, he tried to moisten his throat and control the words that he said.

"Yes, I will," He replied nonchalantly. It wasn't hard to make fake promises.

A thoughtful look grew on her face. "Great. I can't wait then," she smiled jubilantly.

* * *

The day before her wedding, she gave him the nine-hundred and ninety-eighth paper dove.

For old time sake, they were sitting on the cliff that Maria had jumped off four years ago. It was nice. The atmosphere was flurried with melancholy. The waves below them crashed against the rock and the sun was preparing to set so the moon could return home.

"If you make it to two days, you'll finally meet one thousand," Robin commented as they gazed at the familiar view around them.

Her lips just twitched upwards.

"Does he know?"

Maria's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she understood. "That I make you paper doves?" She asked.

He nodded.

"No, I don't have to tell him, do I?," she asked as she shook her head, "It doesn't mean anything."

A fleeting silence.

"Because giving nine-hundred and ninety-eight paper doves is platonic," Robin stated though the pair didn't know if it was meant to be sarcastic.

 _Of course_.

"Robin…are you courting someone?" She hesitantly asked, "You should find someone you love then get married…you'll be happy."

"Marriage is sacred," He instantly replied.

She gave small laugh. "You've really matured. It only took four years."

He smirked.

Footsteps echoed behind them. "Maria!" Both of them turned to see Daniel approaching.

Maria waved at him. "I'll hopefully see you tomorrow," She smiled brightly at Robin. Taking off she sauntered towards Daniel and began chatting amiably with him.

Robin watched them talk cheerfully, Maria laughing at something Daniel had said to her. He could only stare at their backs as they walked away, the orange sun creating a soothing hue against their backs.

 _Yes, marry someone for love just like you did._

* * *

Onyx eyes fluttered opened. They traveled to the black ceiling, then, almost painfully, landed down to the neatly hammered calendar hung on the wall.

There, messily written on the current date, was one word. His vision focused on that word.

Wedding.

It was enough to break someone's heart.

He shifted his body so he was lying on his left side. His curly hair fell over his forehead. Maybe if he didn't see it, it wouldn't be a reality.

"Maria." He mumbled absent-mindedly.

.

.

" _I came to tell you that I love you!"_

.

.

 _"I'm sorry, Maria. I can't accept your love…it wouldn't be fair to you. Please…give it to someone else."_

.

.

"Sorry." Robin opened his eyes and stared at his bedside table. No words could explain his state of mind. "I shouldn't have told you to do that," he muttered.

* * *

There was a soft knock on his bedroom door.

He was still wearing his nightclothes when he was met face-to-face with Maria. She was wearing a beautiful wedding dress with her hair pinned in an exquisite up-do. Like a field of daisies except, this time, it was covered in snow.

"Maria." He stared down at her.

"Robin."

"Why are you here?"

A pause. "I had to do one last thing." She breathed a quiet sigh and held it out.

"Maria—

"It was the last one. I finally finished all nine-hundred and ninety-nine of them," she explained.

He gently plucked up the paper dove. "Why nine-hundred and ninety-nine?" He asked as his heart started pounding wildly.

She gazed at him while playing with the hem of her dress. "I know that I would never be able to get to one-thousand." She heaved another sigh. "It's finally over. I don't know how I started folding, but when I started…they kept going. I guess my naïve thirteen-year-old-self dictated this hobby for so many years.

I know you threw them all away and probably believe I'm insane for doing this but I don't care."

He stared at her.

"I'm done with you."

He unwillingly flinched.

"After this many, I'm done." She looked so regenerated, liberated from this burden that she consciously and foolishly made for herself.

"You never did tell me why you started," He said.

She shot him a small grin. "It was just…"

He hoped for a good reason. It didn't have to be a proposal. Just a reason that would show he actually meant something to her; something that showed him that all those conversations, those laughs, and spouts of happiness were important to her. Something, anything. Just an indication that—

"…a hobby."

The last paper dove was crushed against his hand.

Maria stared in shock, her eyes taking in the sight before her. Her cheeks flushed and it took all her self-control to not let any sadness crawl through.

"Robin—

"It wouldn't hurt…" He dropped the paper dove, the pitiful object falling to the carpeted ground. "…if it was just a hobby."

* * *

A loud silence ensued.

"Robin…" She gaped. Maria's expression flamed into fury as she slapped him on the cheek. "How could you?!"

Without another word, she stormed away from the doorway of his bedroom. Her heels clicked against the wood. "Don't say sorry. After all, it was just a hobby," she whispered, "Goodbye."

"Maria—

But she was already gone. Out of the door, and soon from grasp. She was disappearing but only from him.

Robin groaned and lightly hit the wall as he picked up the crunched paper dove.

Then, attempting to smooth it, he flattened the creases.

* * *

Tears silently cascaded from her eyes. It was a pitiful sight to behold and experience on your wedding day, but only Robin De Noir could ever do that to her. She sniffled and ran back to the carriage. It was also pitiful she had requested a carriage just to drive her to the De Noir mansion so she could give him the last paper dove.

When she arrived back home, she staggered up the stairs and was thankfully met with Marmaduke. He had finished preparing the wedding foods and desserts yesterday so he was free to roam as he pleased.

"Maria?"

"Marmaduke?"

He stared at her and immediately understood "Did you give it to him?"

She nodded, wiping a rolling tear. "Yes, I did."

Shaking his head, all the comfort he could offer was to attempt to hug her with his short height. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Maria?" he questioned despite knowing the answer.

"I don't know, Marmaduke. Once I started, I just couldn't stop. It just…felt right."

Sighing, Marmaduke let the girl cry. Maria had only ever told him about Robin. It wasn't that she didn't trust anyone else but because everyone else would simply overreact. And through this privilege, he had the honor of seeing both Maria and Robin grow, then fall, but eventually pick themselves back up.

But it was so hard to watch.

"Maria…do you remember what you told me when you were but only a thirteen-year-old child?"

She weakly laughed. "When I was thirteen, I thought I could rule the world."

He grinned. "Most thirteen-year-olds do. But do you remember?"

"Not really."

"You don't?" He queried. "The thing you told me about involving Robin."

" _I enjoy folding all these paper doves," She stated to him one day._

 _Marmaduke raised an eyebrow. "Why is that, Maria? Isn't it just a hobby?"_

" _No…it's my special way of telling Robin I love him!"_

She gasped, her body shaking.

"Did you ever give Daniel a single paper dove?" Marmaduke asked.

"It's…my special way of telling Robin I love him…" She repeated. She started sobbing again. All these years, those paper cuts, those doves, were used to tell Robin how much she loves him.

"Oh, Maria…" Marmaduke whispered, sympathy evident in his voice.

Her mind grew conflicted. "I'm marrying Daniel because I love him and he loves me." She attempted to convince herself. "I love Daniel and he loves me. That's the difference between Robin and Daniel. Daniel actually loves me!"

Marmaduke gazed at her.

A sob. "Marmaduke…please don't tell him anything." He didn't reply and continued rubbing the Moon Princess' back.

 _I will only continue to do what's best for you, Maria._

* * *

Robin was gazing up at a tall oak tree.

Nine-hundred and ninety-nine paper doves were resting on the branches. It was honestly a beautiful sight.

This single tree held what Robin wished he had. It was surrounded by wildlife and different plants and fresh air but, for a good reason, this tree was now more important than all the others.

The forest was his. He was the De Noir hunter, the heir to the land. He could do what he wanted—and so he did.

He smirked at all the paper doves on the tree. Doves were supposed to be free, just like all the other birds. The falcon…sparrow…and robin.

"It's time to let go."

He walked away.

Marmaduke strolled up to the De Noir languidly resting on a tree branch far away from _that_ tree. The short man waved. Robin simply ignored him.

"Robin De Noir?"

"Marmaduke."

"May I ask if you are going to the wedding, Robin?"

Robin glared at him. "Why would you care?"

"I was just wondering," Marmaduke shrugged. "After all, it is a memorable occasion for everyone. The Moon Princess is getting married. The heir to the De Noir throne should—

"Get lost!"

Marmaduke chuckled, not taking any offense. "Have you asked her why she gave you all those paper doves?"

Robin bitterly chuckled. "She said it was just a hobby."

Marmaduke raised an eyebrow. "Oh, did she? Well, I have a secret to tell." Robin eyed the man, signaling him to continue. "Maria told me something different."

Robin doubtfully narrowed his eyes.

"She said…"

 _It's my special way of telling Robin I love him_."

His heart pounded.

"It's not just a hobby…and most importantly, it isn't just a paper dove."

He ran as fast as he could, through the trees, over the thin streams, and scaring the animals. When he made it to the tree, he rapidly climbed from branch to branch until he grabbed a paper dove. Unbeknownst to him, it was the last dove he received before his hunting trip.

His hands trembled and his heartbeat increased as he undid the folds.

"It's not possible…"

.

.

" _I love you, Robin."_

.

.

"It's a love letter."

 **A/N All right, I lied. It's actually going to be a two-shot since this doesn't seem like a very closure-filled ending. Of course, unless you guys are satisfied with it…**

 **I felt like Maria and Robin might've been a little OOC but I think that with all my fanfictions.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I will try to get the second part out as fast as possible.**

 **-Donutbird**

 **P.S. Currently, this Donutbird, has no idea when "The Moon Pearls of Destiny" will be updated.**


	2. 999 Doves Chapter 2

**999 Doves**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/N Here's the second installment. Though there were not many views or comments or favorites, I wanted to get this out there. And while writing this chapter, I realized there were no such things as voice recorders back in that era so please ignore that fact and pretend there were. ^.^ Hope you enjoy!**

"Do you, Maria Merryweather, take—?

"Maria."

Heads instantly turned and sighted an out-of-breath Robin. Sweat trailed down his temple to his neck and his fist clenched when he saw them at the altar.

Maria's heart stopped for a moment.

"Robin," Daniel grinned, though, he was evidently annoyed, "We're sort of in the middle of a ceremony." Maria and his hands were joined together, ready to say their committal vows.

Robin looked at Daniel, then at Maria, then back to Daniel, then at their hands. "I'm sorry…I'm late."

Daniel blinked. "Uh…that's okay. Just…take a seat."

"No."

Before anyone could protest, Robin stalked to the couple and grabbed Maria's wrist and pulled her from Daniel's grasp. "We need to talk," He demanded with a fumbling Maria in tow. She struggled and pulled against him.

"Robin! What are you doing? I'm about to get married!" Her eyes burned with impatience which quickly evolved into rage.

Robin halted and whirled around. His speed made Maria stumble and almost trip. "I don't care. We _need_ talk." His expression burned against hers, their eyes like two flames intertwining together.

"Come on, Robin. We're in a middle of the wedding. Can't you talk to her at the reception or something?" Daniel tried to reason. He always tried to reason; it was a weakness.

Robin secretly smirked. _He never could handle conflict. Maybe that's why father wanted to quickly rid of him back then._

"I would find a way of talking to her even when all of us are about to die," he confidently stated. Maria's tugs temporarily weakened but she continued struggling.

Knowing both their stubbornness wouldn't end, Daniel grabbed onto Maria's open hand and, as gentle as he could, tugged.

The guest grew concerned over the three fools playing tug-of-war. Benjamin looked as though he wanted to pounce on the two males and wring their necks. Luckily, Loveday was there holding him back and whispering words of doubtful reassurance. The others stared and were prepared to break them apart if it was necessary.

"Robin, please let go," Daniel politely asked. It was a little too polite if you asked anyone there at that moment.

Robin's gripped tightened, glowering. "Why don't you let go first, Daniel?" He mocked, faux gentleness seeping through his voice.

"I insist. You let go before me."

Robin scowled. "I swear, don't make me _make_ you let go."

Daniel observed the two—the ire in Robin's posture and the fire in Maria's snarl. Their demeanors, though different, still held the almost rueful hue to it. Like two colors of thread entangled together. Like a braided cord.

He suddenly grinned. With the most dramatic raise of the arms, he dropped Maria's hand. "All right."

Maria's eyes widened.

He turned around so his back was facing Robin and her.

The crowd froze and a loud commotion rang out. People were yelling and shouting at them.

"What are you doing, Robin?! Let her go!"

"Daniel! Are you senile or something? You need your bride to get married!"

With a shriek, Maria was dragged down the aisle in the opposite direction by Robin.

"Daniel! What…are you doing?" She gasped. Her face paled and fright crawled up her spine.

Shaking his head, Daniel spoke, his voice almost lost in the roaring swarm. "It's simple. I'm letting you go."

With a last plead Maria yelled, she and Robin left the church. While everybody was in his or her own state of panic and ignorance, he or she didn't notice the lone tear that slowly trailed down Daniel's cheek.

He was weak, but strength in this act was unbearable.

 _Robin…thank you for saving me from your father. After all, I owed you one._

* * *

"YOU…YOU BASTARD!" They had rounded the church and were now standing at the edge of the forest. It almost felt like everything always leads to the forest.

"Maria, list—

"Let me go right this instant, Robin De Noir! Let me go!" she snapped indignantly. Breathing heavily, she tried to scratch Robin's hands that held her wrist. Instinctively, he captured both wrists with his hands.

"Not until you calm down."

Maria spitefully snorted. "You didn't seem very calm when you threatened _my_ fiancée."

Robin glared at her. "Maria—

"You couldn't have picked a better time to talk to me. The reception is definitely not the absolute perfect time to converse about whatever serious subject that needed attention right—

"Liar," Robin darkly hissed.

With the strength of a lion, Maria forcefully tugged her wrist free and massaged them. His tight grip had already turned them red. "What are you talking about?"

"You said I should marry someone I loved. Just like you're marrying for love, right?"

Her eyes widened and she lowered her gaze then raised it again. Her anger dissipated. "Well, yes." She began playing with her fingers behind her back. "So?"

Robin suddenly grew a little anxious. As his expression changed, he fished out the piece of paper from his pants. Unfolding the dove before her eyes, he held out the newly opened origami. He held it out to her palm.

Her throat dried.

.

.

 _I love you._

.

.

Tears immediately rose to her eyes. She raised her hand to hide her twitching lip. "How…how did you find out?" A tear fell. "I hid it…for so long…and so well." She couldn't look into his eyes.

Robin stared at the girl in front of him. Here she was, dressed in a highly sophisticated wedding dress, with a groom waiting in the church, and a crowd of expectant people waiting to see the Moon Princess wedded. He did something impulsive. This whole ordeal was based on the feelings he cannot say.

But even though all of this was rash, it was too late to stop now.

"Follow me," He whispered to her. Maria hesitantly obliged while biting her lip. They trekked through the woods and she was attempting to shield her face from the incoming tears that were on the edge of falling—

.

.

"Robin—

When they arrived, the ethereal sight of the paper doves she crafted where all there, resting elegantly on almost all the branches of a single tree.

Now the tears that were originally going to be small, fattened and rolled down her cheeks at a fast rate. She was blubbering and trying her hardest to stop.

Robin noticed this but kept his plan in mind. His expression, however, softened.

"I lied," he simply said.

They both gazed at the tree that held so many untold secrets and feelings.

"What—why…why did you keep them?" she cautiously asked. "I—you told me that—

"I don't know," he whispered as he darted his gaze to anywhere but her eyes. "I just kept one and I guess they started piling up." He took a deep breath. "When I left every hunting trip, I brought them with me…"

"Why?" Maria whispered, her tone timid and soft and anxious.

"Be…because I…liked them."

 _Just because he liked them._

"Only because…you liked them," she repeated, a frown growing. Not because of anything remotely personal, only because he _liked_ them.

Maria's eyes hardened. "I don't have time for this. I need to get back to my wedding." She turned to leave.

Grabbing her shoulder, Robin swiveled her around, his eyes still looking anywhere but her face. "I know. You should get back to Daniel. I've…I've ruined both his and your day. I just wanted…I just wanted to tell you the reason I kept them," he explained, a mournful edge to his words.

At this, fresh tears flowed from her eyes. And all he could do was watch as sobs racked through Maria's body. Her wedding was today and she was crying because of him. He gave her sadness on, supposedly, the happiest day of her life.

Her happiness was not supposed to be with him. _Her happiness was with…Daniel._

That's right.

He was only her first crush but Daniel…Daniel was her first love. A past and a future. Which would she choose? Robin already knew the answer.

But throughout the past, she kept giving him those paper doves. They were dated back when she first confessed to him. That had been three years ago. Three years wasn't _that_ long ago. Was…was she able to move on in that amount of time?

Robin shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his teeth gritted. "Maria…I thought…" His fists were clenched so tightly inside his pocket that they probably could've been swollen. "I thought…maybe…"

He breathed a hollow sigh. He felt guilty for the selfishness he held. The desire for the things he rejected in the past. But that rejection turned into a flame, that eventually dwindled into a wish—a wish that was kept between the shadow and the soul.

.

.

 _"I came to tell you that I love you!"_

.

.

" _I'm sorry, Maria. I can't accept your love…it wouldn't be fair to you. Please…give it to someone else."_

.

.

It would remain a wish. Forever.

He lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry. I've ruined everything." His voice cracked at the end. "I thought…well, I assumed too irrationally…that…"

A pause.

A breath.

"…that you loved me."

Maria's breath hitched as her heart sped up.

 _Ba-dump._

 _Ba-dump._

With the last ounce of courage he had, Robin forced himself to look her in the eyes. She was staring at him, body frigid and mouth opened hanging open a centimeter. Slowly, he reached up to cup her cheek, the lingering wetness of her tears still resided on her face.

Ruefully, he lowered his hand and gaze, his curls growing long enough that they covered his stare. It was painful and harrowing. And all Maria did was stare at him with watery eyes, smudged makeup, and a gorgeous wedding gown.

"I'll bring you back to him."

He turned around, but before he began walking he turned his head around. "Do you hate me, Maria?" He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"No."

He gave her a sad smile. "Good. I don't want you to hate me."

"Why are you doing this, Robin?"

 _Why? All this…is for what reason?_

He turned around so he could face her. "I don't know." These words would have to be said face-to-face. "But I know…with you, I can be happy."

She gasped.

"Only with you."

Robin walked towards her and gingerly lifted her hand. "I want to be the most important person to you and vise-versa."

No reply.

"…Or at least someone you can rely on."

Her lack of reaction stabbed him a hundred times. His hands tightened around hers and he dropped his stare down to the muddy ground. His heart felt…heavy. Even though he always knew, it hurts even more in person.

"…Robin."

He bit his tongue.

"I said it nine-hundred and ninety-nine times," she whispered.

He breathed an inaudible sigh as his fist clenched.

Suddenly, his hands were being lifted by Maria's. She raised them to her mouth and gave him a feathery kiss. It was light and gentle but gave off the feel of fierceness. Just like the person she was.

Raising his head, he just watched. Maria's eyes were closed and when she finally broke the kiss, auburn eyes connected with his. The initial warmth her lips gave him was gone and he yearned, desired it even more now.

She softly smiled at him. It was beautiful. Like an incandescent candle illuminating the solitude he's kept for so long. A light in the forest, a flame in the night. She retracted her hands from his and reached down into her dress pocket.

He stared at her, waiting.

"And I'll say it again."

She gave him a small smirk as she held out her hand. There, clasped between her index and middle finger, was a white paper dove.

A smirk grew on his lips.

.

.

Is 999 enough times to say I love you?

.

.

She smiled again at him as the sunlight crept through the clouds, enveloping both of them in a harmonious glow. The breeze blew her hair to the side and Robin swore she has never looked so beautiful.

With a giggle, she said the words that were folded ever since she was thirteen-years-old.

.

.

"I love you."

.

.

1000 times.

Maybe 999 times is enough for most, but for them, it had to be 1000.

.

.

But who cares?

It's their love they had for each other.

.

.

* * *

Two years have passed.

He watched from a distance as his lover sat on the swing that was connected that single tree. He had created that swing so she could comfortably rest underneath the things she worked so hard on. Whenever she looked up, all one thousand paper doves were above her.

Almost like a field of daisies.

Smirking, he observed Maria attempting to sew socks that had a picture of a robin plastered on it. Her eyebrows were set into a line of concentration as she bit her lip. The robins honestly looked like a brown lump. "But it's the thought that counts," she would always say to him.

She suddenly dove the needle into the sock and poked her index finger. "Ow!" He couldn't help but snicker. She was always so bad at domestic skills. Her cooking was awful—only the ice cream she made was delicious.

"Stupid needle," she growled. Annoyed, she sucked her finger while glaring at the socks and needle.

Recalling the reason he had come to his beau, he stepped out from behind a tree and approached the frustrated Moon Princess. Since he was a trained hunter, his footsteps were inaudible as he ambled with talented grace.

"Boo," he whispered into her ear.

She squealed and almost fell off the swing if it was not for Robin who steadied her. He was chuckling as she scowled at him.

"Robin! I told you not to do that."

"But you're just too innocent."

Her eyes widened in challenge. "Oh, I'll show you innocent…" She rose from the swing and was about to pounce when Robin stopped her.

"I didn't come here to wrestle." Maria snorted but willingly sat back down on the swing. In reality, she wasn't about to jump on Robin with a probable Mrs. Heliotrope peering out the window.

"Then what did you come here for? Other than to see me, of course." She teased with a playful smile.

Robin attempted to appear as calm as possible. It was now or never. His cheeks flushed slightly as he thrust an object into her hands. Startled, she stared at Robin then at the object.

A pause.

A blink.

Robin, the heir to the De Noir throne, the strongest of hunters, had given her—

"A music box!" She squealed joyfully. It was so simple, so elegant, and so…cute! Who could've known the Robin De Noir would be able to gift someone something so adorable.

Robin just watched as Maria started inspecting its details and engravings. "Thank you, Robin!" she exclaimed while subconsciously opening the music box and turning the handle.

A soft, simple tune began playing. It was short but held so much melancholy between each note. Then, when the song was about to finish, a recording, clear as if it was real, spoke.

"I love you."

Her mouth gaped and her eyes widened. She momentarily stopped spinning the handle, and then started again. The same tune played and when the end arrived—

"I love you."

That voice…that voice was so familiar. That husky, low, deep tenor…

As she began playing it again, a snort was heard from above. Quickly spinning around and raising her head, Maria spotted a Bird Boy resting on one of the branches surrounded by paper doves.

Shrugging, she sat back down on the swing and continued playing the music box.

"Stop it, Maria," Robin whined.

She chortled. "Of course not. It's not every day you give me a voice-recorded music box." She tried to sound nonchalant, but inside, she was jumping with delight. After years of making paper doves, he had finally said it back to her. Perhaps it was not face-to-face all the time, but it's the thought that counts.

"If you keep playing it, you'll get tired of the tune soon."

She smiled. "No, I'll never get tired of anything about it."

Dropping the music box in her pocket, she clumsily climbed the tree to the branch Robin was sitting on. Grabbing the music box, she turned to him. "Thank you."

He nodded and turned his head away. At least he was expecting more than simple words of gratitude. Maybe…a kiss would've sufficed at that moment. His inflated ego had been wounded with an effortless thank you.

Then, the corners of his lips lifted when Maria carefully wrapped her arms around his midsection. "Robin," she began, "I love you too." Her whisper was reacted with a haughty smirk.

"Then," he flatly stated, "Marry me."

Her arms grew slack and eventually let go. Her heart pounded in her ribcage. "Was that…a proposal?"

"No."

"No?" Maria repeated. "Then what was it?"

Giving another conceited smirk, Robin simply replied. "An order."

A pause.

"Why?"

Robin stared at her quizzically. "Why what?"

"Why do you want me to marry you?" she asked, eyes searching.

He was silent. The world stopped, anticipating his words. Abruptly, he reached for the music box and began spinning the handle, the same tune playing with the same words said:

"I love you."

Before Maria could say anything, he handed the box back to her. His eyes lowered. "And because…it's finally fair to you."

She looked at him, confused. "It's finally…fair to me?"

"Yes."

And she finally remembered.

.

.

 _"I came to tell you that I love you!"_

.

.

 _"I'm sorry, Maria. I can't accept your love...it wouldn't be fair to you. Please…give it to someone else."_

.

.

She softly smiled. "Oh, Robin." She giggled and wrapped her arms around again. In reply, he enveloped her in the same warmth, his chin resting above her head. The music box was in Maria's hands as she began spinning the handle again.

The melancholy tune and paper doves were surrounding them in the secrets that no longer hid between the shadow and the soul.

"This is perfect timing, actually," she giddily said, "I just knitted you a pair of socks for our wedding day!"

.

.

.

.

 _Just spin the handle._

 _And you'll know._

.

.

 _Spin it 1001 times._

 _You'll know how I feel about you._

.

.

.

.

 _"I folded you one thousand paper doves. I won."_

 _"I gave you a music box that was probably worth a lot more than one thousand pieces of paper."_

 _"Yes, but you didn't even make the box."_

 _"But you still loved it anyway."_

A sigh. _"You got me there."_

A smirk. _"See. I win."_

 _"You're very clever."_

 _"I know."_

 _"And arrogant."_

A snort.

 _"But…I love you anyway."_

 _"I know."_

A pointed look.

A sigh. _"And I…_

.

.

.

.

 _"I love you too."_

 **A/N Awwww, wasn't that cute? I really enjoyed writing this. Anyway, please follow and favorite and comment. It really motivates me to keep writing! Plus, I really enjoy writing one and two-shots.**

 **Bonus points to people who understood the shadow and soul reference.**

 **I was also thinking about adding an extra chapter that explains the situation about Daniel and Robin. Who knows, maybe I will.**

 **Also, for the tune of the music box, I was thinking it would be the tune "Lost my Pieces" from the anime** _ **Toradora**_ **. I love that OST so much and** _ **Toradora**_ **is such a good anime.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-Donutbird**


End file.
